


Danny gets ready for the defenders

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Defenders - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Danny gets ready for the defenders and drives Ward crazy.





	Danny gets ready for the defenders

It was a typical Wednesday for Ward it was peaceful and quiet at the office,  
he went through all the major business papers and tried to figure out how he could do it better.  
People knew better than to bother him. However there was always an exception to that rule.

Hey, Ward" Danny said, popping his head around Ward’s doorway. 

“Hello Danny.”

“Can I ask your opinion on something?" 

"If I say no, will you get out of my office?"

Danny just grinned and lingered in the doorway ready to burst in any moment.

Ward sighed deeply as he put his newspaper down and dropped his pen.

“Well, seeing as my workload is so busy, go ahead.”

Danny immediately charged the desk with his hands out. "You are not gonna believe the amazing idea I had last night."

“Surprise me.”

“What do you think about tights?”

“Tights?” Ward asked in surprise.

"I've got the legs. I could totally work tights. I was thinking green though.”

“Green?” 

“Matt already has red.” Danny said in a petulant tone of voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“My costume.”

“Why?”

“Because tights are making a comeback."

“No, why are you talking to me about it?”

Danny sat down as he spoke. "I consider us family." He said in a serious tone. 

"Does that mean I can disown you?” Ward turned his attention back to his newspaper.  
“And I am no fashion expert Danny but tights are not making a comeback."

"How would you know?” Danny managed to sound indignant.  
“You always wear the same three piece suit with a handkerchief you are not exactly the epitome of fashion Ward." 

Ward briefly wondered if Danny even knew his suits came from Desmond Merrion one of the most renowned tailors on London’s legendary Savile Row.  
His fine, hand-tailored suits came in at nearly $50,000. He slid his hand over his face to hide his growing irritation with Danny.

“Why are we talking about this?" 

"I think I'm gonna need a mask, too."

"Mask for what?"

"To match my cape."

"Your cape."

"Yes."

"It's August."

"Yes."

"It's a little early to be planning Halloween."

"Who's talking about Halloween?"

"I thought you were."

"No."

"Okay."

“Danny, I swear on all that is good and holy, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I know. But it's more fun for me to drive you crazy." Danny smirked.

"Alright then."Ward smiled. 

“I need a costume to fight the Hand with my new friends.”

Damn, he thought to himself Claire had warned him that her superheroes were up to something.  
He didn't actually think Danny would join them seeing that he has to ability to put his foot in his mouth and turn everyone against him in mere seconds.  
That was his real superpower not his glowing fist. 

Of course Danny would fight the Hand. Ward had tried to hate him for that indefatigable sense of righteousness but it never stuck.  
He radiated so much vitality and so much fucking blind hope. Danny was instinctively a defender. Also quite frequently an insufferable brat and a troublemaker,  
critical demanding and indignant when the world wasn't bright like a fairy tale.

“So I was thinking about getting a symbol on my chest to match the tights like Superman you know.” 

“Maybe the symbol of Shou-Lau the undying….in yellow.”

“Yellow.”

“It goes well with green don't you think?”

Ward leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had taken a lot of drugs recently and even more when he was younger, and this was still the most bizarre conversation he'd ever had.

Danny sat in front of him just positively beaming.

Ward gave him a pensive look, thinking of multi-million dollars in damaged property in various incidents that he was almost 100% certain Danny would be party to.  
For a moment he contemplates to send him off to Tibet for intensive--meditation? Things. Whatever monks did.

“So any villains on the list?” Ward asked. 

“Alexandra the CEO of Midland Circle.”

Ward did his best to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. So the Hand was in league with Midland Circle, no surprise there.  
Well if Danny and his friends managed to bring them down Rand would he there to pick up the pieces and turn it into a profit.

“Do you know her?” Danny asked hopefully.

“I've only met her three or four times."

Danny gave him a sullen look.

This time Ward did roll his eyes. "And you expected me to know something so deeply personal about her from a couple of press meetings and a handshake at a party?"

"Yes," Danny said, shifting in his seat until he was facing Ward.

"Danny, you might be a superhero, but that doesn't mean you're not a complete idiot."

“We need access to the building and find out what the Hand is up to. We are breaking in tonight.”

“I’m not sure that is a good idea.”

“You never think anything is a good idea unless it’s been analysed, discussed, planned, reviewed, and then analysed all over again Ward.”  
“Just be careful Danny it’s all fun and games till someone gets hurt.” 

Ward stared at Danny who wasn't the only one who could use pleading puppy-dog eyes to his advantage. 

With a long suffering sigh Ward said “ I will help you Danny.”

“Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you, Danny. "If you want, I can certainly contribute to the effort. I do have a great many more resources than you do."

Danny smiled confidently. "I was hoping you'd say that. 

"I'll set up a meeting with Midland Circle and make sure you will get in the building.”  
“You'll have to talk to Megan."

"I will. I promise," he said solemnly through his growing excitement.

"And you'll owe me in ways you haven't even begun to comprehend."

"Absolutely. No comprehension," he agreed.

“You screw this up Danny, you'll be washing my car in your green tights every Saturday for the rest your life.”

Danny lunged forward and threw his arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're not gonna regret this."

“I'm getting something to drink." 

Danny pulled away and said with disapproval, "Ward it's like nine o'clock in the morning!" 

Ward got up and just waved a dismissive hand. Danny frowns at Ward and crosses his arms.  
Ward merely rolls his eyes, mutters ‘heroes’, and walks over to his decanter,  
he reaches for a glass and a crystal bottle and pours himself a decent amount of amber liquid.


End file.
